<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Father Like Daughter: Previews by ToxicF4ux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674793">Like Father Like Daughter: Previews</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicF4ux/pseuds/ToxicF4ux'>ToxicF4ux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other, RP based</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicF4ux/pseuds/ToxicF4ux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Previews and WIPs. I have writers block and a lot of my readers want more. I do write but I end up hitting walls a lot. These are just previews of the things I am working on.</p><p>These are only previews. I don't expect much for this one. This one just shows what I have been working on and/or stuck on. The main focus is the completed chapters in Like Father Like Daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mother's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night was coming to an end as dawns light appeared over the horizon. The Dark Hunter sat crisscrossed on the grassy rocks as his child continued to sleep on his lap. The toddler was snuggled on his lap looking at peace. Adelram had a hand placed on her back gently petting her. From the looks, it was more than clear the the toddler felt safe. Although the Dark Hunter didn't glance down at his child. He continued to stare to the horizon as if waiting for something to happen. He continued to focus and stare; not once he had looked away. He watched as the sun began to rise and dawn began turning day. One could easily assume he had an interest in the sunrise but that wasn't the case. Being an Abyssal, he has always preferred night over day. Even his daughter is more of a nocturnal being like him. Although he remained seated on the ground.</p><p>    The sun continued to rise slowly as time continued to pass. Adelram continued to watch patiently waiting. In the farthest distance above the sun as it continued to rise, a gleam of light began to shine. Adelram watched as something in the distance began coming closer. From where he sat, he was able to recognize it easily. A ray of light was shining down a few feet in front of him. The Dark Hunter continued to stare as he lifted his daughter up in his arms and stood up. The Broad Abyssal remained with patience. It's been a while since the Abyssal last saw his angelic acquaintance. She was an Angel who had fell from the heavens. She was betrayed by those in the human realm, and she sought vengeance to end all of the deeds and corruption in both the worlds and over-world. Although centuries of being contained to finally becoming free to fulfill what she believed was right, the Abyssal had fought to stop her. Notably he sensed she didn't really want to fight him, but she was concerned about his attachment to the World despite he was something that's more dangerous than Unworldly. But the Angel and the Abyssal came to an understanding. And the two had become acquainted. Their relationship was seem simple to him although the Angel normally saw it as more. Especially now that Adelram has adopted a human child as his own; the Angel had become a mother figure to the girl. It had made the Abyssal and Angel closer, even if Adelram doesn't realize it.</p><p>    The Angel had flown down, in front of the Dark Hunter. Adelram stood there, holding sleeping Genevieve in his arms. The angel stood in front of him like a beacon of light. She looked to the Abyssal as he walked up to her. Adelram glanced at his daughter and nudged her awake. The toddler yawned and blinked slowly. "Look who it is, Genevieve..." Adelram quietly spoke. The toddler yawned once more before glancing over at the Angel. The light of the Angel decreased, allowing the toddler to see without any issues. It wasn't long until the toddler snapped wide awake and reached for the Angel. "Mommy! Mommy!" she said wanting to be held by her. The Angel smiled and swiped Genevieve out of Adelram's arms. She began spinning, lifting the toddler up happily before pulling her into a loving hug. The Angel was excited to see her daughter. Adelram walked up to the Angel. "Ava..." he said the Angel's name to gain her attention. The Angel looked to Adelram curiously although the Dark Hunter had caught her off guard pulling her into a hug and nuzzling her. As Adelram nuzzled her, she began to blush brightly. She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her wings around him. It's been a while since she had seen her worldly family.</p><p>    Genevieve held onto her mom, smiling. Although being nocturnal like her father, she began to fall asleep in her arms. She yawned before snuggling up to her mother to take a nap. Adelram glanced down at Genevieve and gently stroked her head. Ava took notice and looked to Adelram. "It's day... you two must be tired waiting for me, huh?" she asked the Abyssal. Adelram looked to her and said "Sleep isn't necessary for an Abyssal. And sleep doesn't really apply to me..." He apathetically spoke before looking to Genevieve. "Although when the child chooses to sleep, I'm willing to sleep the same... even if it isn't needed..." He then added. Ava had listened and began to chuckle. "Isn't that a little contradicting. Adel?" she asked. Adelram closed his eyes and nodded although responded apathetically. "Indeed, although I do not wish for my child to feel alone... And therefore I choose to sleep when she sleeps, less I go hunting..." Ava continued to listen before speaking. "Well I will admit... I am sort of tired as well... leaving early and flying all the way over here. It's been a while since I last had the chance to really fly or use wings to get around. It can get so tiring to be honest. Perhaps we sleep together as a family in the meadows?" She curiously asked the Abyssal. Adelram listened and slowly nodded. "Very well then..." He said with a monotone voice. Ava's smile brightened as she unwrapped her wings. She held Genevieve in one arm and took a hold of Adelram's hand in her open hand. She began pulling him and having him follow her as she began to stride happily. She had her daughter held in her arm and so she was careful of skipping. Adelram continued to walk as she guided him through the Forbidden woods. Very few birds were chirping, the curse of the hunt had caused many animals to flee the woods and Yharnam. With the exception of few remaining.</p><p>    Ava happily began humming a heavenly tune through the woods. Guiding the Abyssal in different directions. Adelram apathetically followed and watched. And Genevieve continued to nap in her mother's arms. Ava pushed branches away with her wings until she finally made it to an open field. There were both yellow and white flowers all over the place. The white flowers would remind a hunter of the Dream yet being a little more sickly pale. Yellow flowers were common in the woods. Hunters may normally pick them to bring them home and brighten up their life after a cold dark Hunt. The meadows were the perfect place for one to relax, whether they were hunter, beast, kin, or even great one. Fortunately for the Angel, nobody else was hanging around the meadows. They had it all to themselves. She let go of Adelram's hand continued to stride to the middle of the meadows. Adelram just followed apathetically. She sat down in the flowers, holding her daughter. Adelram laid down on the ground, he wasn't used to flowers being in his face, but he didn't let it bother him. Ava laid Genevieve on the ground and she curled up laying in front of her father's face. Adelram carefully stroked the child's back as Ava watched and smiled. She stretched her arms and wings before laying down next to the Dark Hunter and her daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soul Feathered Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dark Hunter goes to drop off his child to an acquaintance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Within a cave like entrance on the left near the Grand Cathedral heading downwards, was a forest like area. Normally dogs and gunners would be waiting to ambush anyone who had entered. Normally at nightfall, the dark creatures known as Mad Ones would spawn depending the level of insight that Hunters may have. Although tonight was a quiet night. Not a single huntsman or dog was out. The Mad ones hadn't spawned as the Dark Hunter continued walking through. His daughter remained sitting on his shoulders holding onto his head. The area had previously been cleared and nothing has spawned back. The child curiously looked around at the quiet sight. The two were meeting up with a fellow hunter in Hemwick Charnel Lane. Heading down the hill, the two of them came across a gate. The Dark Hunter continued on his way as he pushed the gates open. Crows in a tree flown around and scattered in the air. Adelram stared up at the Crows and observing which direction they were heading. "You can always find Anoubis by following the Crows. The Crows are his watchers and messengers. They observe and watch, and they will act as his eyes when he isn't present. If you ever lose sight of the way, the Crows will guide you to him and he will protect you like a guardian..." The Dark Hunter explained to his daughter. Genevieve curiously stared up at the crows as they flew away.</p><p>      Adelram continued walking and following the crows. Going down the hill, everything was still and dead silent. Hemwick Charnel Lane normally had cries, howling, and sadistic laughter from the women that patrolled. The women would have normally be wandering and appear to be moving with ritualistic performances. The place had a small village known for handling the deceased. The houses were like crematoriums with guillotines placed in different areas outside the houses. Bagged corpses would normally be lying around on the ground. But unusually, the corpses were well aligned and carefully placed a part from each other. It had seemed like someone put care into clearing up the area and treating the bodies with respect and consideration. Not a single dog patrolled either. Adelram walked over and Kneeled down inspecting the area. "He must have cleared this place up already..." Adelram darkly spoke. "He isn't one to just leave the dead a mess and abandoned... He probably did not take kindly to the women of Hemwick and the way they disrespect the dead... And I sense he is close by..." Adelram continued as his daughter listened. She tilted her head in curiosity. "He is a guardian of the dead and takes care of the lost... He despises when people or creatures disrespect the deceased. Ever since the scourge of the beasts, people began to disrespect the dead. Beasts would dig up graves. The blood would infect his crows which created the carrion crows that attack many on their travel... Messing with the dead sickens him and results of what happened to his crows in the aftermath had lead him to put his foot down. He wants to end the Scourge of Beasts like everyone else, although the results of the Old blood, the curse the Great Ones laid, and how Yharnam continues to handle it all... It has caused Life herself to become ill and if anything happens further... The real apocalypse will emerge and perhaps Yharnam may be no more... All involved will be affected negatively. And none of them will be immune..." Adelram continued to explain. Genevieve whined in fear from her father's explanation. She held onto her fathers head closely, although Adelram knew he had to reassure her that things are fine for now. He lifted her up from his shoulders and held her close. "Do not worry, my child... The apocalypse is being prevented... Nobody wishes for it to happen. Many mortals here choose to remain clueless but the ones who know and understand continue to protect and prevent such events... There is no need for you to fear. And even if it does happen... I will always be there to protect you, understand?" He spoke in a soothing dark voice. His daughter held onto him closely, still somewhat scared of the thoughts. But she felt safe in her father's embrace. The Dark Hunter nuzzled to comfort her.</p><p>      He looked to the crows who were still watching. One small crow equivalent to a cottonball had flown up the them. Adelram held onto his daughter with one arm, and held out a hand. The small crow landed in his palm and squeaked. Genevieve heard the squeak and immediately looked. Adelram brought the crow to her and she picked the Crow up, holding it close with both of her hands. The crow made her feel safer. Adelram had watched for a few minutes. "He sensed your fear... You have no reason to be afraid..." He said as he looked to the other Crows flying off. He watched closely and continued to follow them. "It's best to keep moving, I wish not to keep him waiting." Genevieve continued holding the bird close and stayed snuggled against her father's chest. Adelram had carried her in his arms, his weapons unequipped. There was no danger for him to worry about. When he got to the gate, it was closed. He looked closely through although saw no one. It looks as if they must take the long way. Adelram continued to walk through the area in another direction; No mad ones, or women appeared, and the Ogre was gone. It seems as if their acquaintance has cleared them up to. The Crows were all missing all except for one that remained. The beastly raven that sat around with the crows. Seems as if their acquaintance has spared the friendly infected bird that left many hunters and creatures alone. Adelram walked up to the raven which just turned and tilted it's head to get a better look at the Dark Hunter. "Bwa! Bwa!" The raven made an unusual coo. This had gotten Genevieve's attention. She glanced at the raven, looking confused. Normally the beastly birds would made a threatening roar like screech, but this one doesn't appear to make that sound. Adelram lifted the bird's head up. "Waa?" the raven made sounding curious and confused. Genevieve tilted her head listening to the sound the raven made. Adelram got up and began continuing his way to find his acquaintance. His daughter peeked over his shoulder, staring at the raven. The beastly bird just clicked before making another "Waa?" sound. It remained just watching the Hunter and his daughter leave. "There is always something special about ravens and crows. The Hunter of Hunters have found some inspiration from them it seems..." He mentioned. Genevieve just listened quietly. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still working in progress</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>